


Magic And Chaos

by CassieMcGuinness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Fluff, Loki smut, Love, Magic, Romance, Slytherin, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieMcGuinness/pseuds/CassieMcGuinness
Summary: Amelia is an average witch, living an average life, attending the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But after a night of partying with her friends she finds herself next to three people, each one about to change her life in a way - Hela, Thor and Loki. She is taken on an adventure of her lifetime.AU where Amelia is 19, even though in the original Harry Potter universe students of the 7th grade are 17. The battle at Hogwarts never happened and even though the story is set in modern time, she attends school along with Harry, Hermione, Ron etc. There will also be some changes to the Thor - Ragnarok story, as to fit with my story.I hope you like it!





	1. Toto, we are not at Hogwarts anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter! I will try to update as frequent as possible (at least once a week if not more!)
> 
> If you like my story, leave a comment, it will mean a lot to me!
> 
> (Also note that they will not be that much action in this first chapter, its more or less of an intro! Chapters will be long!)

Amelia woke up, tired and exhausted, to the sound of people talking in the distance. As she shuffled her head from one side to another, desperate to get a few more minutes, seconds, of sleep, her head began to spin.

With difficulty she rose her head and could feel thin fabric slide off her face gently. She opened her tired eyes and glanced into her lap to where the fabric had fallen to.  
"The robe?" She murmured quietly to herself mid yawn, still half asleep, not even completely understanding what was happening. She awoke completely a second later though, when cold wind blew past her, dancing through her hair, crawling over her skin and up her spine. Her eyes shot open and she breathed in the cool, fresh air.   
Amelia could tell a storm was getting close, dark clouds decorated the sky above her, and loud thunder rang through the air. The thunder so profound, that it could be heard miles away, she thought to herself.   
She could feel something still on her forehead, and she raised her tired arm to reach whatever it was. She peeled off a yellow stick - it note and observed it for a second, before eventually reading what was written on it.  
"This is revenge for what happened at the Three Broomsticks! Your turn now Mel! - F&G"   
Of course she should have known Fred and George were up to no good after they got her that third glass of Firewhiskey last night, Amelia thought and chuckled to herself. She knew they would come back at her after she pranked them by turning their drinks into snail slime a couple of weeks prior to this incident. 

Amelia sighed and crumbled the piece of paper, resting it in her hand still. She looked around and only now realized that she had no clue what so ever as to where she was. She could hear water crashing into rocks not far away, and she appeared to be sitting on soft grass, on what seemed like a cliff. The last memory of last night flashed before her eyes and suddenly everything made sense. The deck of cards! They must have been a portkey – now nowhere to be seen. 

She was still in her uniform, she didn’t even get a chance to change last night, none of the students did. As soon as they finished with the N.E.W.T. exams they ran out the gates and into the pub to celebrate.  
Amelia struggled to perform any further movements at first, her muscles refusing to remember how to work but luckily with some struggle she was able to stand up. Fred and George were kind enough to not keep her completely helpless and placed her black, over the shoulder, bag next to her. 

Last year Hermione taught her how to do the Undetectable Extension Charm, even though it was banned for use, and now Amelia was able to fit a lot of practical things into her bag, and even more incredible was the fact that due to some more tinkering with enchanting her bag, only she was able to see and get things from her bag, while to others the bag appeared empty.  
She stuffed the invisibility cloak and the crumbled up note into her bag. 

She turned her attention towards the voices she first heard as soon as she woke up. At the very edge of the cliff, upon some rocks, sat three men. The middle one appearing older, with grey hair and a hunched posture, while the two men on either side appeared to be much younger. The one on the right seemed very muscular, broad shoulders over which he had a light grey jacket and blonde hair put messily into a pony tail. The one on the left appeared to be the exact opposite, his posture was slimmer, but still muscular, a black suit jacket graced his posture and he had slick black hair.

The middle man slowly began glowing, then fading away, transforming into bright, glowing dust. The two remaining men stood up and watched in awe as the wind carried the glowing dust off the cliff and into the sky.   
"What was in that firewhiskey yesterday?" Amelia thought to herself, adding a mental note to never drink that much again, not sure how to understand what was happening before her eyes. 

The blonde man screamed something to the dark haired man, which amelia did not understand due to the rage and hurry in the mans voice. The two men appeared to be on the verge of combat, thick tension filled the atmosphere. 

Before a fight could commence, a black portal appeared out of nowhere, a bit further away from them. Amelia, at first relieved at the distraction which stopped the men from a showdown, quickly regretted her joy, remembering that portals never seem to bring anything good with them. 

A lightning bolt shot from the sky, causing Amelia to yelp in shock, coating the blonde guy. Along with it, a green shimmer appeared around the dark-haired man. When the lightning and shimmer disappeared, they were both wearing armours, the blonde man had a steel chest armour and a red cape behind him, and the dark-haired guy wore a dark green and black slick armour.

A thin woman stepped out of the portal, stepping carefully and with precision, like a beast approaching prey. She wore a dark body suit, her black hair sticking to her face. "I really need to drink less." Amelia thought.   
"So, he is gone" spoke the woman, her voice deep. "Shame. I would have loved to have seen that" she added, her tone filled with mockery. "You must be Hela. I’m Thor son of Odin." Spoke the blonde man. Upon hearing those names, a memory appeared in Amelia, reminding her that they had mentioned those names in astrology last year. 

"Really?" The woman chuckled. "You don’t look like him" she replied, clearly amused by the shock painted all over the two men's faces. "Perhaps we could come to an arrangement" now spoke the dark-haired man, his voice smooth yet sharp, every word chosen with precision and care.  
"You sound like him." Hela spoke this time, seemingly impressed. "Kneel" she added, and the dark-haired man twitched in anger, his muscles tensing. "I beg your pardon?" He said, raising his voice. She extended her arm, a sharp dagger appearing in her hand out of nowhere. "Kneel. Before your queen" she added and Thor, had enough. 

"I don’t think so" he said, his seemingly innocent umbrella transforming into a big iron hammer. He threw the hammer at Hela who stopped it with ease. Both men stared at her in shock, clearly expecting a different result. A few seconds later, a big wave escaped the hammer as she crushed it, throwing Amelia to the ground. 

The smoke cleared and what remained of the hammer fell to the ground. Amelia had enough, whatever was happening here, she had to stop it. "Hey!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and ran towards them, clutching tightly to her bag. All three people looked at her in shock, none of them have even noticed her presence till that moment. "I’m sure whatever this is about we can work it out without violence" she continued, trying to keep her voice as confident and calm as possible.   
Hela looked at Amelia with an annoyed expression and anger. "Who is this friend of yours Thor?" Hela spoke mockingly. "I’m not their friend, I don’t even know who they are." Amelia spoke before Thor could reply. Hela seemed amused, as if she knew Amelia was telling the truth but didn’t care at all. 

"Would be a shame to hurt such a pretty face like yours little girl so why don’t you step back before things get rough" Hela said, and Amelia felt anger boil inside of her.   
She was one of the most talented Slytherins in Hogwarts, one of the most talented students of them all, she had pure wizarding blood inside her veins, being a descendant from one of the most powerful and intelligent wizarding families in history and she had too much pride to let a random creep treat her like she was a helpless little lamb.   
"I don’t think so" she spat back, pulling her wand from behind her skirt and pointing it directly at Hela. In return, Hela laughed. "What will you do with that stick? I’m not a dog you know, although I have one. I could always bring him into this." She said through her teeth.  
Amelia noticed Hela pull out a dagger from behind her back and Amelia reacted immediately, shouting flipendo at the top of her lungs.


	2. And so, the adventure begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia stood up to Hela without realizing what exactly she had just gotten herself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next chapter! I hope you like it

Hela's dagger went flying away and she looked at Amelia in awe. "Bring us back!" Yelled the dark-haired man from behind Amelia and before anyone could move or react in any way, bright light wrapped all around them.   
Amelia could feel herself flying, her hair flowing around her, being dragged up. She glanced down and saw the dark-haired man looking at her. She tried to find some sort of comfort in his eyes, explanation, but was only able to find anger. Hela appeared behind him and pushed hum roughly out the light. 

Hela locked eyes with Amelia and pushed her out as well. She screamed on the top of her lungs and could feel herself falling, air being swept up from beneath her. She could see that she was approaching some sort of land, and she closed her eyes awaiting a rough landing and her end. 

Instead of making contact with the rough and rugged ground, she fell upon something softer. She opened her eyes and realized she was in someone's arms.   
Thor caught her, landing here mere seconds before Amelia. His eyes were hooded, his forehead wrinkled, concern painted over his face. "Thank you" she stuttered, and he placed her down on the ground gently. Still in shock, Amelia took in her surroundings while Thor mumbled something to himself, trying to figure out a way back.

She was surrounded by what appeared to be garbage, various mechanics, wires and plastic. "Where are we?" She spoke, her voice shaking, coughing immediately after, detirmined not to let her fear show.  
"That, little mortal is what I’m trying to figure out." He replied, not looking at her, still lost in thought and calculation. "I have a name you know." He finally looked at her, blushing, almost appearing to be a bit embarrassed by his behaviour.

"Forgive me. I am Thor of Asgard, god of Thunder. What is your name?" He spoke, reaching out his hand. Amelia took his hand and his grip was strong. "Amelia. Witch." He seemed amused by her reply. He shook her hand and pulled her to her feet. "A witch you say? I have never seen a mortal witch from Midgard before."   
"Midgard?" Amelia asked, raising one of her eyebrows.   
"Oh, forgive me, Earth as you call it." He added, grinning. She let go of his hand and smiled shyly. He was strong and muscular and appeared to be quite quick tempered, but he had good manners, he behaved like a gentleman. 

She suddenly heard a loud noise from the sky. She and Thor both looked up and noticed that a big iron capsule which lay on the very top of a big garbage pile began opening. Out of the capsule came weird men, dressed in ragged clothing, wearing coloured masks or cloth which covered their faces. Amelia felt goose bumps rise over her entire body. ''Let me handle this.'' Thor said with determination and with strength in his voice. He stepped in front of Amelia, who had no intention of opposing him. 

One of the men from the group, dressed in red cloth, removed his mask, only to reveal underneath it his face covered in white paint. Not any less scary, though Amelia. ''Are you fighters? Or are you food?'' he spoke in a strange accent. Amelia could feel Thor tense up. ''We are just passing through.'' Thor spoke trying to sound unphased by the whole situation. 

''It is food! On your knees.'' The man spoke. What is it with these people and kneeling? Amelia thought. Thor extended his hand backwards, as the men kept slowly approaching them both. ''What are you doing?'' Amelia whispered to Thor, backing away from both Thor and the men slowly. Thor glanced at his hand,   
remembering the loss of his weapon – his hammer. He raised his other hand as if to surrender, just as one of the men stepped directly in front of him. In the next second, he grabed the man and threw him miles away.   
Thor began fighting them, knocking them unconscious effortlessly. In the commotion of it all, the leader of these people shot an electric web at him. Thor groaned in pain and collapsed to the floor. Men gathered around him, hitting and kicking him, Amelia was in too much of a shock to do anything else than watch. 

A large air-craft flew in and landed on top of another big pile of garbage. The men stopped momentarily, as they all glanced at the new arrival. Doors opened, and a metal path extended from beneath the air-craft. Out walked a very beautiful woman, her skin dark and her face decorated with lines of white paint. She took a big sip from a bottle and eyed the men in the way a lioness eyes her prey - or drunk person eyes food. 

''He's mine.'' She said, her voice deep and soft, and began walking down the path when suddenly – she fell. Amelia giggled to herself, it reminded her so much of her friend Ron - anytime he drank too much he would always somehow end up at the black lake.  
''Wait'' she yelled from beneath the garbage, and slowly managed to crawl from where she fell. The woman punched her knuckles together a couple of times, and in a couple of tries, they lit up. Amelia noticed that the space craft behind the woman was mimicking her movements. She quickly jumped to the ground, a second before everything around her became clouded in smoke and bright light. She could hear shots being fired and people collapsing on the ground

Once everything became silent, she dared to open her eyes again. She saw Thor, his back turned to her, and the woman approaching them slowly. Thor uncovered himself and rose to his feet. Amelia wasn't so quick in her movements and it took her a few tries to even get manage to support herself on her elbows. ''Thank you!'' Thor exclaimed, and the woman threw something that landed on his neck. Amelia looked at the woman just as she pulled out an item and pressed on it. Thor grunted in pain and began to shake, collapsing on the floor. 

''Thor!'' Amelia shouted and ran to him. ''I almost didn't notice you there.'' The woman spoke, slowly approaching Amelia. Amelia could feel tears gather in her eyes, she was scared, which showed in the way she waa trembling, unable to control her own body. ''Please don't do that to me. I don't want to die.'' The woman smirked at Amelia's words. ''He isn't dead. Not yet at least – but that isn't up to me.'' She grabbed his foot and began dragging him up to the entrance of the air-craft.   
‘’Wait!’’ Amelia yelled and ran up to her. ‘’You can’t just leave me here. Please.’’ She said, standing inches away from the woman. “I have no use for you. I’m sure the other scrappers will find you useful for something.” She spat at Amelia. “I can serve and clean.” Amelia added and the woman looked back at her. “Please.” She added and felt tears beginning to gather again in her eyes. 

The woman seemed to think for a bit, leaning her head to the side like a curious dog, eyeing Amelia from head to toe. ‘’Fine. But help me get him inside.’’ The woman muttered, and Amelia did as instructed. 

They arrived in front of a big building, it was shaped very oddly, almost as if someone was in hurry while making it. The colours of the facade were bright and very pigmented. 

Amelia exited the air craft - which had felt more like a prison for the last 20 minutes. The entire time, awkward silence rested between her and the strange woman, who introduced herself as scrapper #142.  
(While Scrapper #142 was flying the strange air-craft, Amelia sat on the bottom, the glass-like material making it possible for her to watch the landscape, which was sadly just garbage. Next to her was Thor, still unconscious.)

Oddly dressed men came running from the building, grabbing the still very much unconscious Thor and taking him back in. “What will happen to him?” she spoke, looking at the scrapper. “Come with me and you will see.”


	3. Magic meets Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets the grandmaster of Sakaar and begins her job as a servent. She finally meets the dark prince, Thor's brother, Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my late update. I have just started a new job and I have literally worked every single day since.   
> I tried writing within breaks but didn't manage to put together a new chapter until now.   
> I will have more time now, we have more people on the job and I will have more free time ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story!

"Oh scrapper 142 it is so lovely to see you!"   
Amelia and the scrapper have just entered a strange and colourful hallway and not even a second later, this older man surrounded the scrapper as if she was a celebrity. "You brought me a new fighter! I saw him, very nice looking, has big muscles as well!" He added and gave the woman a kiss on each cheek.   
"It is good to see you too grandmaster." The woman spoke back, faking a smile. "And who is this lovely lady?" He spoke, his focus now on Amelia, who tried her best not to appear scared.   
Amelia found the man - grandmaster as the other woman called him - strange. He had bright blue and green make up and behaved and spoke very strangely. The fact that Amelia found him to be the strangest person she has ever seen says a lot since she had met Sybill Trelawney and everyone knows how strange she is. She would probably be best friends with this grandmaster.  
"She was with the fighter. I thought maybe we could make use of he-"   
"Oh how lovely! I do so enjoy new company!" He interrupted her and smiled with excitement, clapping his hands, barely keeping still.   
"I agree grandmaster. I was thinking she could be used as a waitress or an entertainer. It is not custom for a woman to participate in the arena." The man nodded and snapped his fingers. 

"As lovely as this outfit is, you will have to change for the job. Short skirts were our theme last year." He said and winked, and Amelia had to suppress the sudden urge to gag.   
Amelia was glad she wouldn’t be sent into the fighting pits, she imagined they would not let her in with her wand, and without the wand, she was sure to fail.  
She did feel it was a bit absurd that she wasn’t even given an option or questioned about her desires. More than anything she wished she could return to the school, her town, even just to return to Earth would be enough. She was aware though that she had to play smart to escape. So, she decided to keep quiet, agree with their commands and escape in the night.  
She nodded and managed a weak smile, which was luckily enough to make the grandmaster leave.   
A woman dressed in armour joined them instead. She had a stern look and seemed to be very angry beneath the surface. She had broad shoulders and her hair was in a low bun  
"She will take you to your chamber and give you some new clothes. Come back as soon as you are washed and dressed. Oh, and you won't be needing this anymore will you?" Scrapper 142 spat and snatched Amelia's bag away from her.  
"NO!" Amelia yelled, and the scrapper looked at her in confusion. "Please, it was my mother's bag. It is my memory of her. Look inside you will see it is empty." She pleaded and got watery eyes. Manipulation has always been one of her stronger traits. She didn’t feel bad about lying. After all, she desperately needed the bag if she planned on escaping. The bag wasn’t her mothers at all, nor was it empty, it just appeared to be to muggles.   
Scrapper narrowed her eyes, considering her options and upon exchanging glares with the woman in armour, finally decided to open the bag and inspect it thoroughly.   
Seeing it was empty she threw the bag at the floor in front of Amelia and walked away without another word.   
The woman in armour snapped her fingers and Amelia noted that must be her que to follow her. She picked up the bag and quickly followed the woman. 

 

The room they had entered was very modest, a small bed was placed in the far-right corner, a window just above it. Next to the bed was a wooden table and a chair and next to the door was a wooden closet. The woman's stern look rested on her face. Without a word, she opened the closet and looked at Amelia. "I will come back in 10 minutes. You better be ready. I would hate to use the melt stick on you" She spat and left.

A few moments passed, and Amelia could literally feel the tension in the room slowly drift away. She shuffled her feet together, her hands fumbling with the strands of her hair.   
She took a deep breath and finally relaxed enough to move again. She investigated the closet the woman had opened and noticed it was full of colourful and exotic clothes.   
A few years back, she and Hermione had borrowed a book from the Library about Muggle culture. The clothes in her closet reminded her a lot of clothes various Egyptian or Arab women wear on special occasions.  
At the arms and legs, the cloth was very thin, flimsy and semi – transparent. Throughout the rest of the garment, the cloth was like silk, the colours variating from pink, blue, green and orange. The garment was decorated with gems at the bust, forming a symmetrical pattern. The items in the closet varied from  
dresses, to two-piece outfits which consisted of a flowy top with wide long sheer sleeves and long harem pants.

She speared no time and dressed as quickly as she managed, putting on the green dress. She did not wish to see what would happen if she disobeyed - the fighting pits were not too far away, and she feared that they had much worse things for punishment still.   
Just as she had finished the woman returned, appearing almost a bit disappointed to see Amelia did as she was told.  
They exited Amelia’s room and before they proceeded, the woman locked the door and gave Amelia her key. ‘’No visitors.’’ She spoke and turned around the next second. Amelia noticed that she had no pockets, so she stashed the key in her bra.  
The woman took Amelia to the other side of the building, three floors up to be exact. Before they even exited the elevator, Amelia could hear loud music being played from behind a big door. 

The door opened, revealing a room full of strangely dressed people talking and dancing. She could see the grandmaster in the distance behind a shuffling board. He was talking to a man sitting in a chair. Amelia realized it was Thor. She took a step forward, attempting to go speak to Thor, and the woman stopped her with her hand. She pressed a plate to Amelia’s chest.   
‘’Start by taking away any empty glasses. Then go to the counter. There will be a plate with new drinks on it.’’  
The woman walked away, and Amelia felt relieved. She couldn’t deny that the woman’s presence was extremely unpleasant.   
She walked around the room, pushing herself through crowds of people, trying to get to the tables to collect all the empty glasses.   
She spotted one last glass on a tall table a bit further away. The glass still had some liquid in it. ‘’I’ll just get a new one.’’ Amelia thought to herself.   
She reached for the glass and suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist. She squealed and jumped, almost dropping the plate of empty glasses. Before her stood a dark – haired man. Amelia gazed into his deep and intense green eyes. Eyes that she swore matched her dress colour perfectly.   
‘’Does it appear that I am done with my drink?’’ He spoke, his voice deep and enchanting. His voice was calm and gentle, although his expression hinted that he was angry.   
‘’Forgive me, I did not see anyone near so I thought-‘’   
‘’Well you thought wrong dear. You may bring me a fresh glass though, as an apology.’’ He added and released Amelia’s hand.   
A flash went through Amelia’s head and she realized why he seemed so familiar.   
‘’You were at the cliff!’’ She exclaimed, and a wave of panic shot through his eyes. He grabbed Amelia by her shoulder and took her with him outside, to the hallway.   
‘’You must not speak of that, do you understand?’’ He said raising his voice in panic.   
‘’ The man that was with you – they have him here. You must help him and me escape, please!’’ She pleaded. Her eyes got watery, but the trick did not seem to work on him.   
‘’Spare me your fake tears. I am the god of mischief; don’t you think I can see right through you?!’’ He said with anger and took a step backwards.   
‘’God of mischief…You are Loki! You are Thor’s brother then! You must help him!’’   
‘’Adopted.’’ The trickster replied. ‘’I will not help him, nor will I help you. I have worked hard for weeks to gain the grandmaster’s trust, you don’t honestly think I will throw it all away for a pathetic mortal such as yourself? Or perhaps for my so-called-brother?’’ He spoke, his voice shaking. 

‘’Weeks? But we were at the cliff yesterday I don’t understand?’’ Amelia spoke, shaking her head in disbelief.   
‘’Time runs differently here.’’ A voice said from behind them, making both Amelia and Loki jump in shock. They turned around to face the grandmaster, who stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.   
‘’As I was just saying- ‘’ spoke Loki, ‘’I do not know you servant.’’ He pushed Amelia away and stepped in front of the grandmaster.  
‘’It is quite alright Loki. I see what is happening here you cheeky bastard.’’ The grandmaster spoke, giggling like a small child. Loki was confused to say the least but played along, smiling at the man. 

‘’You do?’’ He asked, and the grandmaster nodded knowingly.   
‘’You should have just said you were interested in a bed-maiden. I could arrange a spare room for you two- ‘’  
‘’That won’t be necessary, thank you grandmaster.’’ Loki interrupted him quickly. ‘’I have lost interest.’’ He added and glanced back at Amelia. If looks could kill, Loki would have been dead by now. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly. Amelia returned to her chambers around midnight. She did not spend a second asleep. She changed back into her Slytherin uniform and sat at the door, listening at the commotion outside. When all was silent, she decided it was time to escape.   
She collected all the pillows and clothes from the closet and formed a lump underneath her bed covers – to make it appear as if a person – she – was sleeping there.   
She grabbed her bag and opened it. ‘’Accio cloak’’ she whispered, and took her invisibility cloak out of it.   
She covered herself with it and carefully opened her room door. At the end of the hallway stood a guard. She had to be very careful not to get to noticed.   
She stepped slowly and carefully, making sure to take breaks between steps, to make the squeaking less obvious. The guard seemed alert, but thanks to her cloak, Amelia managed to sneak right past him. She turned a corner and was pleased to find it completely empty. She quickened her step and was able to see the front door in the distance.   
As she was mere meters away from the exit, someone entered the hallway from a side path, bumping directly into Amelia, making her fall on the ground. Her cloak slid almost completely off her, revealing most of her body. 

‘’What the hell?’’ The guard muttered to himself and Amelia could hear his quick steps getting closer. The strange person quickly picked her up and pulled her with him into a small opening in the wall.   
The guard came running to the spot where Amelia lay just a second ago, and upon inspecting everything, left, empty-handed.   
Amelia jumped back into the hallway. She watched as the stranger started glowing and changed appearance directly in front of her. She realized that it was none other than Loki himself.  
‘’Well well. It appears we both have some magic up our sleeves.’’ He spoke, grinning.   
‘’Oh please. Anyone can shape shift.’’ Amelia spat and attempted to push past him – through the exit.  
‘’And what do you plan to do after you go outside little one? Waltz back to Midgard?’’ He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He seemed very amused by the situation.   
‘’I have my cloak. No one will see me.’’ Amelia replied, waving the piece of cloth in her hand at him.   
‘’We are on a planet, from which the only exit is in the sky. Through holes to be exact. Holes so powerful that without proper flying equipment, will tear you to pieces.’’   
She could not be sure that he spoke the truth, but something inside her told her that he did.  
‘’Seems like you know a lot about this place. You will help me.’’ She commanded and crossed her arms.  
Loki chuckled and stepped closer to her, so that they were only inches apart.  
‘’And if I don’t?’’ He asked.  
Amelia stepped even closer, trying to intimidate him.  
‘’Then I will make you.’’


	4. Stand your ground, you are a lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds out what her duties are and makes some enemies ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all who read my story, it makes me really happy!

It took no persuasion at all. Loki smirked at Amelia's words, amused at the situation unfolding in front of him. Amelia kept her posture strong and confident, trying not to be intimidated by his powerful gaze. ‘’Very well.’’ He finally spoke, barely in a whisper, the guard still only a corner away.  
He grabbed Amelia by her wrist gently and spoke again, ‘’First thing, we have to get you back to your chambers.’’ Amelia nodded, reaching with her free hand towards the ground. Loki watched as she picked up a cloth off from a seemingly empty floor. He did not question it right away though, he allowed her to cover them with the fabric and let her lead the way. Amelia could feel him stiffen once they were right next to the guard, but she understood him completely, it is hard for the mind to process that you cannot be seen.  
They entered Amelia’s room when the guard wasn’t looking, and Loki immediately jumped out from underneath the cloak.  
‘’I think you have some explaining to do.’’ He spoke, calm and collected. Amelia shrugged and sat down on her bed, staring directly at Loki, not in the mood to explain herself. ‘’If you wish for me to help you mortal, you will answer some questions.’’ He now sat down as well, on the chair in front of her table, crossing his arms. He stared at her for a while as they sat in silence, trying desperately to read through her at least a bit, and she was giving him nothing.  
Alas, she spoke, ‘’I am a witch.’’ She said unamused and he chuckled. ‘’I figured that part out. What I do not understand is your magic. I have studied magic on Asgard, I have read every ancient book in all the nine realms, and never have I seen fabric that makes someone invisible. It is not the most impressive thing though, I can just make my body invisible. ‘’ Amelia rolled her eyes. ‘’If it is not impressive, why do you wish to know?’’ She replied and gave him a smug smile. Loki shook his head and chuckled. ‘’I am asking the questions here. I saw what you did to Hela back in Norway. It was quite impressive.’’  
‘’That is not even half of what I can do.’’ She spat at him and stood up. She reached into her bag once again and this time, pulled out her wand.  
‘’Silencio.’’ She spoke, pointing the wand at Loki. He opened his mouth, possibly making a sly remark at how silly she must look, maybe commenting on how he is much better. But neither him, nor Amelia were able to hear him. His hand reached instinctively to his throat, his fingers tracing his skin, desperately trying to understand what was happening. He began opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land, trying to make any sound come out at all.  
Loki jumped up from his seat and Amelia could see the veins pop up at his forehead and throat, he was angry. His mouth gestures and body language would suggest he was yelling at Amelia, yet no sound came out. He began pacing up and down her room, his face getting more flushed by the second.  
She couldn’t help but laugh at him, laughing so hard she ended up crying and collapsing on the bed altogether. Every time she looked at him he only appeared to be angrier than before, which made her laugh even more.  
Once she considered him to have suffered enough, she cast a counter spell, making him make sound again.  
‘’Are you out of your mind?!’’ He spoke, his voice angry yet whispering. Amelia smiled at him and winked, proud of herself to have taken him that far.  
‘’So that is the kind of magic you can do? Party tricks and useless charms.’’ He began walking to the door, getting ready to leave, but Amelia wasn’t having it.  
‘’Alarte Ascendare!’’ Amelia shouted, not caring anymore if she would be heard by the guard. The spell hit Loki, causing him to fly up into the air and hit the ceiling with a loud crash and fall back down, some pieces of the ceiling falling on top of him.  
Loki got up, his hands firmly in fists. In a green flash before her, his clothes transformed from his casual, Sakaarian attire, to an armour. On his head he had a big golden helmet, with two large horns.  
‘’You could have just said you wanted horns.’’ Amelia mocked, ‘’Anteoculatia.’’ She spoke and suddenly, all of Loki’s hair began rising and collecting at the top of his head. It began hardening, changing colour and eventually, forming two deer-like brown antlers to form on top of his head, pushing his helmet off him. 

‘’So, you wish to play games. I’m afraid you don’t know who you are up against.’’ He said and reached behind his back, pulling out two sharp knives. He hurled them at Amelia, who dodged them with ease. Amelia smirked at him and raised her wand again.  
Loki extended his hands, two more knives appearing, one in each hand. He threw them at Amelia, who reacted very fast. ‘’Reducto!’’ She shouted, and the knives disintegrated in air, falling on the floor in small, almost dust-like pieces.  
Suddenly, steps could be heard from the hallway outside. Loki gave Amelia a final, cheeky smile, and flashed right in front of her eyes and disappeared, a second before the door burst open and two guards entered Amelia’s room.  
They checked underneath her bed and in the closet. A couple of minutes passed and Amelia was able to convince them that she had been talking in her sleep. One of the guards eyed her, not believing her story entirely, but since they were unable to locate anyone else in her room, they simply left. This time however, they were sure to lock the door behind them. 

Amelia spent the night planning her escape. She tried to apparate but was unable to succeed. She figured that it was because she was on a different planet. In the morning a guard came and opened Amelia’s door. It was only then that she realized that the whole night had passed, and she did not sleep at all.  
‘’I am here to escort you to breakfast.’’ The guard said and kept standing at the door, awaiting her answer. ‘’Okay, let me just change.’’ Amelia finally replied and once the guard turned around out of respect and to give her some privacy, she quickly changed into a dark blue dress. She turned towards the guard who was still facing the opposite direction and coughed, trying to alert him that she was finished.  
They walked out of her chambers. The walk towards the breakfast room was very awkward and unpleasant, Amelia kept turning ideas in her head, thinking of the cleverest way to escape. Before she could come up with anything clever, they already reached the room.  
It was better than Amelia had expected – she wasn’t sure what she had expected at all, but it was much better. Once you experience lunch at Hogwarts, especially during tournaments and games, it takes a lot to shock you.  
There was a big gold and white dining table in the middle of the room, servants surrounded the table, rushing back and forth. Some were cleaning the chairs, others carrying plates and glasses, another one was arranging the flowers and the decoration on the table.  
Just as one servant set down the plates and cutlery, another servant came back, taking the plates and cutlery, speaking quietly to themselves how everyone keeps bringing the wrong things.  
Amelia sat down at the far corner of the table, and everyone stopped in their tracks and eyed her in shock.  
An elder lady dressed in a long dark blue dress rushed through the crowd to Amelia and grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her up from her seat.  
“And what exactly do you think you are doing?” she asked Amelia, shouting at her. “I came to have breakfast, I was told- “  
“And you must think you are the grandmaster himself? No? Maybe one of his friends?” the woman spat back and began dragging Amelia to a back door.  
Once they were on the other side of the small door, Amelia noticed another small table and wooden chairs all around it. Some girls were already there, sitting and rushing to finish their cheese sandwiches.  
The woman stopped walking and finally released Amelia’s hand. She stepped in front of her, this time sympathy painted on her face instead of anger.  
“I’m sorry for shouting at you dear. Breakfasts can be a bit...stressful at times. You are Amelia, yes?” she spoke, softly and Amelia nodded. “I am Mrs. Abbott, head of housekeeping.”  
She gave Amelia a warm smile and hugged her. “Welcome.” Amelia couldn’t help but to smile back even though she was still a bit confused and shocked from the whole situation.  
“This is where we have breakfast, lunch and dinner. For today, you will just observe how things run and tomorrow I will have you help.’’ The woman went to the fridge and took out a cheese sandwich. She handed it to Amelia and smiled kindly. ‘’Eat this, then join us for the daily assembly.’’  
Amelia sat down at the wooden table, her head high, making sure not to seem scared. The other girls eyed her and whispered something among themselves.  
One of the girls stood up and walked to her, knocking her cheese sandwich out of her hands. ‘’Fresh meat.’’ She said, stating the obvious and Amelia picked up her sandwich and continued eating, not even looking at the girl.  
The girl huffed, clearly not satisfied by Amelia’s reaction. She picked up a glass that belonged to one of the girls and dropped it on the floor. The glass smashed to a million tiny pieces and the water splashed everywhere. ‘’The tradition is that the new girl cleans up after breakfast. Such a shame you will be late to the assembly though.’’ The girl laughed along with some of the other girls and they all walked out of the little room. Amelia was left alone.  
In the end she couldn’t help but laugh at the situation in front of her. She finished her sandwich and stood up. She took her wand from behind her waist and with a cast of a spell the glass was back on the table, all pieces together, as if nothing had happened.  
With another flick, all the dishes floated to the cupboards, cleaning themselves mid-air. With one final spell, she conjured a broom and duster and in less than three seconds, the entire room was dust and crumb free. 

Mrs. Abbott walked through the door in hurry but stopped in her tracks as soon as she spotted the clean room. ‘’Very well done my dear. I see we can be very thankful to have you here.’’ She said and nodded approvingly. She walked with Mrs. Abbott to meet the rest of the servants at the assembly. Mrs. Abbott placed Amelia next to a girl. She appeared to be about the same age as her, and Amelia hadn’t seen her before in the staff room. She gave Amelia a kind smile.  
‘’First of all I would like to introduce you all to our new help, Amelia.’’ Mrs. Abbott spoke and the room became quiet. ‘’I would also like to bring attention to something she had done.’’ She added and Amelia could see the girl from before smirking proudly at herself.  
‘’I had never seen someone clean up our staff room so quickly. I would like to congratulate Amelia. She clearly possesses a special skill that not even I have.’’  
If they weren’t at an assembly, Amelia would have laughed out loud upon seeing that girl’s reaction to Mrs. Abbott’s words. Amelia knew that the girl would try to embarrass her again, but she had no idea who she was up against.


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement!

I would like to apologize for not posting for so long. There have been some personal issues I had to deal with, my mom has been very sick and I had broken up with my boyfriend of 3 years. I will continue posting this story, more frequently now, I promise!  
I would especially like to shout out @Venita_saiyan who has been very supportive from the very start, commenting on my chapters and making my days better. Thank you!


	6. Who will you cheer for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets to witness a very special event - the fight between Thor and Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I hope you don't hate me for not updating for so long. Along with my mom being sick my grandma had to have heart surgery and I spent all my free time helping her with house chores. She and my mom are both well now!  
> I will be posting once a week now (every Saturday or Sunday!) And that is a promise. I thank you all for sticking with me and still reading my story even though I have not posted for so long. It really means a lot.

Amelia had been working as one of the servants for a few days now. Back at home, whenever she would visit some of her friends, she would often talk to the house elves. They were very kind creatures when given the chance and they would often confide in Amelia, telling her about the work they must do and how difficult it is sometimes.

She was pretty sure that even they don't work as hard as the girls here. If it weren’t for her using magic in secret, her spirit would have already left her body by now. With the help of her magic, she had become the most respected maid in the whole building and became the grandmaster's personal servant. She was hoping that that way, she would see Loki more often – but had no such luck. He seemed to be avoiding her and she was worried their plan to escape might have gone out the window.  
Since she was so hardworking, the grandmaster granted her one day of the week completely off. Amelia spent most of the day resting in bed and sleeping, but when she finally managed to drag her limbs out of bed, she decided to practice some spells. 

She took a spell book out of her bag and her wand. She sat on the bed and started flipping through the book, trying to find any hint on how she could escape. She even checked the potions – which she would normally never be caught dead doing. She chuckled to herself. ''If Snape could see me now, he would give me a gold medal.'' She said to herself. ''And who is that?'' a voice said and scared Amelia so much she flung her book into the air. 

She looked up and saw Loki standing at the foot of her bed. She sighed in relief and rolled her eyes at him. ''Someone that I think you would get along with really well'' She replied and focused back on her book. She was relieved that he showed up – after not seeing him for a while she was worried, he might have left without her. But she wasn't going to go jumping in his arms. Loki looked around her room and started walking around. ''Admiring my glamorous palace?'' Amelia asked without lifting her gaze from her book. 

Loki chuckled and sat on her bed. After a moment of silence, Amelia finally looked up at him. ‘’How did you even get in my room?’’ she asked. ‘’You’re not the only one who can use magic, remember?’’ he replied. He looked over at Amelia’s spell book and snatched it away from her before she could stop him. He furrowed his brows in confusion at the contents of the book. He threw the book back on Amelia’s bed and stood up. 

‘’The grandmaster requires your services today.’’ He spoke, his back being turned to Amelia. She scoffed and stood up as well. ‘’But he said I could have the day off!’’ she crossed her arms. ‘’Be at the entertainment room in two hours.’’ He added and disappeared. ‘Drama queen’ Amelia said to herself and sat back on her bed. 

Precisely two hours later, she was at the entrance to the entertainment chambers. Not to be fooled by the name, the only people being entertained in it was the grandmaster and a few of his friends – everyone else worked to accommodate him. She could hear the grandmaster way before she could see him, a loud ‘’HEEY’’ echoed through the hallway. She turned around and he was walking directly towards her, along with Loki. Amelia put on a fake smile and bowed. ‘’My darling Amelia, I am so sorry for bringing you here on your day off.’’ He fake frowned and hugged her. Amelia had to fight every urge she had not to punch him. He reminded her so much of a fly – and she hated flies. 

‘’It is no problem grandmaster. But why exactly am I here?’’ she asked, and he looked at her, excitement glistening in his eyes. ‘’Come, I will explain everything.’’ The grandmaster walked into the room where a few of Amelia’s co-workers had already started cleaning and preparing the room. She could see the girl that had caused her troubles on her first day, and if looks could kill, Amelia would be dead by now. She followed the grandmaster all the way to his ‘throne’ – a chair made from scrap metal, and he sat down. His assistant brought him an orb. ‘He must think he is a fortune teller’ Amelia thought. 

‘’Remember that big, manly blonde you arrived here with?’’ he spoke, and Amelia’s heart started beating faster. Thor. ‘’Yes, I do.’’ She spoke, trying to speak as calmly as possible. They wouldn’t have hurt him, would they? ‘’I was thinking you might want to see him again! Wouldn’t that be lovely!’’ the grandmaster exclaimed, and Amelia nodded. He ran his hands over the orb, and she could see Thor! But he was wearing an armour, and was selecting weapons? And was he talking to a pile of rocks? And was the pile of rocks moving? Just as quickly as the image appeared, it also disappeared. 

‘’She will be so excited for this I can already tell’’ the grandmaster said to Loki and started dancing in his seat. ‘’He will fight my champion today! Isn’t that exciting!’’ Amelia struggled to keep the smile on her face and simply nodded. But in her mind, thoughts ran around like loose bees. ‘Why can’t he fight instead?’ she thought as she glanced at Loki, him smirking with satisfaction. She couldn’t help but wonder – was he putting up a fake smile as well, or was he glad to see his brother fight?  
‘’You will be serving us tonight. You are the only one I can trust not to trash the place.’’ The grandmaster added and waved at her – signalling her to leave and join the rest of the servants. This was going to be a fun night. 

The pile of rocks, named Korg as she found out, had just finished ‘warming up’ the crowd and now the main fight was about to begin. Loki and the grandmaster both sat on the same sofa, each on one end of it. Amelia was running up and down the room, trying to clean up the place. It was difficult using her magic there, since there were so many people, and someone could easily spot her. 

She could hear the crowd cheering and decided to walk over to the glass window which overlooked the arena. She stopped next to the sofa. She saw a large green creature flinging around someone – who she could only assume was none other than Thor. Suddenly, Loki jumped up, almost making her drop her plate with glasses. ‘’Yes! That’s how it feels!’’ he shouted, grinning ear to ear. The grandmaster gave him a weird look. ‘’I’m just a huge fan of sports.’’ Loki added and glanced at Amelia. Amelia looked at him, her eyebrow raised and scuffed at him. ‘’I’m sure you are.’’ She added. 

Thor managed to get back on his feet and began smashing his opponent. He was dodging his moves and hitting him every chance he got. He also seemed to be saying something to his opponent, but Amelia couldn’t quite understand what it was. Just as the odds seemed to be in his favour, his opponent stopped Thor’s weapon and flung him away. He jumped on Thor and began punching him. Amelia covered her mouth with her hand, not being able to believe what she was seeing. She thought quidditch was bad enough when the bludger hit you, this however was next level. 

Suddenly, electricity began to form around Thor, his eyes glowing. He punched his opponent into the air, covering him with electricity as well. The grandmaster stood up and even Loki seemed to be in shock, his mouth hanging agape. Thor stood up, electricity dancing all around him. He started walking towards his opponent and everyone was cheering for him.

Just as fast as he gained advantage though, he also lost it. He collapsed on the ground without an apparent reason. Amelia however felt like she knew who was to blame. She turned towards the grandmaster, and as she was expecting, he electrocuted Thor just to save his precious champion. ‘’You- ‘’ Loki stood up and grabbed her by her wrist before she could continue her sentence. He dragged her to the other side of the room and pressed a finger to her lips. ‘’If you want me to help you escape, you must be nice to the grandmaster.’’ He spoke and Amelia rolled her eyes, nodding. She knew he was right. He turned to walk away but this time Amelia was the one to grab his wrist. ‘’Thor too.’’ She spoke and Loki gave her a puzzled expression. ‘’We will save Thor too. Don’t forget that.’’


End file.
